


The Cryptid Files

by TheAwesomeBolt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cryptids, Glitches, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwesomeBolt/pseuds/TheAwesomeBolt
Summary: This is a Pandora's Box. Whether you choose to open it or not is up to you. Just know this: This. Is. Not. A. Lie. All I can do it hope that this information finds its way to someone who can use it as I did. I may or may not be hunted down for this. By the Government or… other parties. So, withought further ado, this is my story of the Cryptids.
Kudos: 1





	The Cryptid Files

Before I even bother indulging you with my extensive knowledge of the Cryptids, I would like you to realise **none** of what you are about to read is a lie. Keep that in mind. Anyway, I will call myself by my alias, Bolt, throughout this documentation of my story, to protect myself and you from what I will be documenting ahead. Now, onto the interesting part: _What the actual heck am I talking about?_

This is a dictionary of some phrases I will use that you may or may not understand in this context:

Cryptid: A Cryptid is a creature that is not supposed to be, and they act in an aggressive or defensive manner towards other living creatures that are not their Spawn. They are extremely territorial, and act more like primal creatures than intelligent ones.

Spawn: A Cryptid’s biological spawn or underlings are usually the only thing they show any form of non-aggressive behaviour towards. These creatures are not to be underestimated. 

Entity: An Entity is an intelligent Cryptid, capable of speech through any human language, though some of them are challenged in speech and communicate in other ways. Entities can also respawn, allowing them to get revenge if they are defeated. It is possible to form a truce with them after slaying them. Each Entity is unique. Entity-specific information on each Entity can be found on their pages.

Blood Gear: Often referred to as Blood Weapons, Blood Gear items are items of various use obtained through the death of a Cryptid. They are referred to as Blood Gear due to the fact that there is often blood scattered across them, as well as the fact that they often come with hefty drawbacks. Each one is more unique than not. More info on each one can be found on their Cryptids pages.

Alright, I think that’s about it. I will gather as much information as I can as soon as I can. I may or may not be hunted down for this. By the Government or… _other_ parties. This is Bolt, signing off for now.

**Author's Note:**

> From: Ṭ̴̨̙̅̕h̴̻̄̉͘ę̵̟̹͐B̸̜̘̟͂̅a̵̖̭̍͐n̵͙͌̐̐͜e̵̺̳̅ͅO̶̹̘̍f̷̳̜̏̓̕Ĥ̷͙e̴̖̟͉͐r̵͙̅̔͠ǫ̷̔̇͌e̸̯͗̇̃s̶̼̠͕̓: Interested yet?


End file.
